Plusieurs choix, un seul but
by bambiemag
Summary: Sara a toujours eu l'impression de décevoir les gens qui l'entouraient. A toutes les étapes de sa vie, elle a systématiquement fait le mauvais choix


Sara a toujours eu l'impression de décevoir les gens qui l'entouraient. A toutes les étapes de sa vie, elle a systématiquement fait le mauvais choix :

Peu après sa naissance, et alors que son père et sa mère se félicitaient d'avoir fait un si beau bébé, Sara a serré très fort le doigt du médecin qui se trouvait à proximité alors que son père lui caressait la main, dans l'espoir qu'elle la lui prenne depuis près de 10 minutes.  
Ce fut là la première fois que Sara déçut Franck Tancredi, et ce ne fut malheureusement pas la dernière.

Pour fêter ses deux ans, et alors que sa mère lui avait fait cadeau de la plus belle poupée qui existait sur le marché, Sara a passé des heures à jouer avec l'horrible voiture 4x4 télécommandée que la tante Ernestine lui avait envoyé, oubliant, ou préférant oublier, comme à chaque fois, que son neveu préféré n'avait, au grand désespoir de toute la famille, pas été capable de faire un garçon.  
Ce fut en cet instant que Sara ruina tous les espoirs de sa mère, de la voir un jour devenir une petite fille idéale.

Quand Sara avait 10 ans, ses deux meilleures amies se sont brouillées, l'obligeant, elle, à choisir entre les deux. Elle a décidé de conserver son amitié pour la petite brune qui avait toujours été d'une extrême gentillesse envers elle. Deux mois plus tard, la fillette en question et elle se sont disputées pour une histoire de barrette dont Sara a préféré, avec le temps, oublier les détails.  
Sara réalisa alors qu'elle serait à jamais condamnée à confier son amitié aux mauvaises personnes.

Alors qu'elle avait 15 ans, Sara a eu le choix entre aller au concert d'un de ses groupes de musique préféré ou passer la soirée avec son petit ami de l'époque. Elle savait parfaitement que de cette soirée le jeune homme attendait qu'elle décide enfin de sauter le pas. Sara avait conscience que ce serait-là une chance inouïe de prouver à ses copines qu'elle n'était pas plus dégonfler qu'elles et a donc renoncé à ce concert historique dont tout le monde parla par la suite. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche c'est qu'en arrivant chez le gars en question, celui-ci lui présenterait la fille avec qui il aimerait qu'ils vivent une expérience à trois.  
Ce fut la première gifle que Sara administra à un homme et la dernière fois qu'elle refusa d'aller à un événement musical historique.

A 19 ans, Sara a rencontré un type louche qui parlait avec conviction d'amour libre et d'expériences nouvelles. Elle a bien faillit tourner les talons quand il a évoqué ces termes. Mais elle ne sait pour quelle raison elle a finalement choisi de rester quand il lui a tendu une seringue d'Héroïne.  
Ce fut le point de départ d'une longue descente aux enfers au cours de laquelle Sara eut de multiples expériences d'amour libre qui auraient pu très mal se terminer.

A 27 ans, on a donné la possibilité à Sara, après sa cure de désintoxication, de revenir au Chicago Hospital. Une proposition pour laquelle son père n'était pas étranger, étant donné la somme dont il avait fait don à l'établissement hospitalier le plus réputé de l'Illinois. Pourtant, Sara a préféré saisir l'opportunité que Brad Bellick lui a offert, de soigner des prisonniers dans un pénitencier de haute sécurité.  
Une décision qu'elle a parfois regrettée - jamais bien longtemps – mais qu'elle n'a jamais autant déplorée que le jour où elle s'est retrouvée enfermée dans l'infirmerie avec des détenus en rut qui cherchaient à rentrer par tous les moyens.

Quand un certain Michael Scofield lui a demandé de l'aider à faire évader son frère, Sara s'est dit que ce serait là la décision la plus facile à prendre : Il était hors de question pour elle de violer la loi. Pourtant, elle passa les heures qui suivirent à devoir prendre une décision qui bouleverserait à jamais sa vie.  
Et ce fut certainement le choix le plus bénéfique de toute son existence. Celui qui, certes la replongea dans la drogue, la força à violer une bonne douzaine de loi, la plaça face à de nombreux dangers et la fit devenir une meurtrière. Mais ce fut surtout le choix qui lui permit de se retrouver après toutes ces épreuves, en sécurité dans les bras de Michael.

Sara a toujours eu l'impression de décevoir les gens qui l'entouraient. A toutes les étapes de sa vie, elle a systématiquement fait le mauvais choix. Mais, lorsqu'elle a posé ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme, elle a réalisé que toutes ces décision n'avaient qu'un but : la mener aux côtés de celui avec qui elle partagerait dorénavant toutes les autres étapes de sa vie.


End file.
